


Albahaca: Aborrecimiento.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e14 I Do, F/F, Hate Sex, Kind of sexist, Painplay, Power Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mí serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "Con Quinn aun nerviosamente lamiendo entre sus piernas, Santana recordó cuanto odiaba a Quinn Fabray, cuanto la aborrecía."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albahaca: Aborrecimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede verse como un fic un poco demasiado feminista y bordeando en lo misandrico, pero quería apreciar la psique de Santana tanto como fuera posible. 
> 
> Si alguien se siente ofendida u ofendido por esto, quiero que sepan que lo siento mucho y que no comparto los pensamientos de mi personaje.

* * *

* * *

 

Las mujeres son criaturas viciosas, hechas en un mundo donde la supervivencia depende de cuánto luchen y que tan afiladas tengan las uñas.

 

Tal vez es por eso que Santana las ama tanto, Los hombres después de todo, son sumisos. Como cachorros, no importa si son heterosexuales y masculinos como Noah Puckerman o gays como Kurt Hummel y el mismo Sebastian Smythe, todos ellos están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por un poco de sexo.

 

Santana sabe sobre esto, ella podría tener un doctorado sobre las diferencias del sexo con hombres y con mujeres.

 

Con los hombres es fácil, es todo acerca del ritmo y de la eyaculación, sobre la satisfacción del climax.

 

Ahora, las mujeres.

 

Santana sabe que no todas las mujeres son iguales, pero todas vienen de las mismas raíces “Hambre de poder” “Independencia”. Cosas atribuidas usualmente a los hombres, pero oh, ellos están tan equivocados.

 

Santana sabe de lo que habla, ella ha pasado gran parte de su vida rodeada de mujeres que saben lo que se merecen y luchan como uñas y dientes para conseguirlo.

 

Apuñalando espaldas para ser capitana de las CHEERIOS o tratando de destruir un club para tener más espacio para sus trofeos.

 

Así que a Santana le atrae el poder de las mujeres, y una mujer fuerte y que recibe tan bien como puede dar la moja literalmente hasta las panties. Cuando las lleva.

 

Le costó un poco, descubrimiento sexual y todo eso por lo que tienen que pasar todos los adolecentes.

 

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no eran mujeres como Brittany o Dani las que realmente le atraían.

 

Eran chicas como Rachel Berry, Aretha y Quinn. Chicas con personalidades fuertes, ambiciosas, viciosas, dispuestas a todo por conseguir lo que quieren, fuertes, sin miedo a nada ni a nadie.

 

* * *

 

Quinn.

 La primera vez con Quinn es todo sobre la chica de oro de McKinley, sobre orales mal reciprocados y dedos mal usados por una chica que apenas se masturba,

 

Pero entonces ocurrió, ese momento cuanto Santana recordó, a todos los chicos que Quinn atraía, todos los momentos en que Santana no era más que la chica que sostenía las piernas de su capitana mientras la rubia era la punta de la pirámide,

 

Con Quinn aun nerviosamente lamiendo entre sus piernas, Santana recordó cuanto odiaba a Quinn Fabray, cuanto la aborrecía.

 

“¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?” Cuestionó de la nada, sosteniendo un puñado de cabello rubio y aplastando la cara de la chica contra su entrepierna “Dios eres patética Fabray”

 

Entonces ocurrió, al principio fue el shock. Una ola de placer acompañada de un dolor punzante.

 

Su cuerpo convulsionó contra el rostro de su amiga-enemiga en formas que jamás lo había hecho con Britt o Dani.

 

Y de nuevo.

 

Cuando su mente tomó posesión de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta, de la forma en que Quinn dejó de lamer su vulva y comenzó a morder su clítoris, pequeñas grandes mordidas, cada una dándole un pequeño orgasmo. Nada comparado a la cosa real, pero bueno, en su propia regla.

 

“¿Eso es lo que te gusta?” Preguntó Quinn dibujando círculos en su clítoris inflamado con la punta de la uña “Puta” Le dijo despectivamente “Probablemente ya no sientes nada de la cintura para abajo” Terminó dándole una mordía final al labio izquierdo de su vagina y presionando su uña fuertemente.

 

Santana tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche con un grito en la garganta y eyaculando en el rostro de la ex-capitana.

 

“¿Eso es todo López?” Preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa autosuficiente, su boca brillante y mojada, donde los jugos de Santana aun bajaban por su mandíbula. “Dios mío eres fácil”

 

Despertando de su ensueño post-coital, Santana pateó el hombro de la otra chica débilmente y se acerco a su rostro “Recién estamos empezando Quinnie” Susurró contra los labios de la rubia “¿Crees que puedes soportarlo” La retó.

 

Quinn solo sonrió y la beso. Todo dientes afilados y uñas profundas en su nuca.

 

No era acerca del dolor, o el odio obvio entre ellas aun en el aire.

 

Era acerca del poder.


End file.
